when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
AT-PG Assassin Trooper
"YIKES!!! AT-PG Assassin Troopers! These guys are crazy! Now I hate these crazy bastards! They're getting into my way! WHERE THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW WITH THEM?!?!?!?!?!?!??!? OH GOD... WHY!?!?! WHY!?!!?!? WHY!?!?!?!!?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Yellow Girl and the Good Officer AT-PG Assassin Troopers are the best assassins of Redcoat Union. They are normal assassins but they are in need to assassinate missions for Supreme Leaders Frederick North and George Germain in order to make their dreams come true. Wanted to dream come true, the Redcoat Union and the Coalition of the Red Star, it wanted normal assassins to help the Redcoats and use Redcoat Union's mission. When dream come true and have a good day, normal assassins can obey and join the Redcoat Union. They are trained by Redcoat officer and last Redcoat assassins. They are very good at their assassinating skills, and they only use one supernatural ability, which is to Blink, and they even have a City Watch Sword, a flintlock pistol, silenced Dragunov sniper rifle and smoke grenades. In World War III, the Redcoat Union have a huge problem when the Preschool Girls would attack Redcoat Union, and make the assassin of Redcoat Union, Benedict Arnold, lose all of his job and become poor when the Redcoat Union is fallen. All assassins of the Redcoat Union will assassinate all Preschool Girls members because they are hated of the Preschool Girls for threatening the Redcoat Union. They are haters of the Preschool Girls, because they don't want to lose bounties, lose jobs, lose the Redcoat Union, and even repeating the American Revolutionary War as well, and so they made a new project that is called the AT-PG Assassin Trooper (Anti-Team Preschool Girls Assassin Trooper) by the Redcoat Army. They use a Daud Whaler's uniform from Dishonored, a SAS mask and a Redcoat icon on a whaler's uniform. Just in case, they could assassinate every enemy in a very good attack, but they hated the Preschool Girls so as to assassinate Ruby Ramirez and all members of the Preschool Girls. In battle, they are better than past assassins because they assassinate enemies very well by using Blink and quiet walking to assassinate enemy. If the Preschool Girls attacked them, AT-PG Assassin Troopers will be strong enough to easily assassinate and take down Preschool Girls, but if found Ruby Rose, Corvo Attano, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, AT-PG Assassin Troopers will be weak and lose their Blink skill when they are feared. Ruby Rose said these words about them: Without me, my team, Team JNPR and Corvo Attano, the Preschool Girls will be fallen when AT-PG Assassin Trooper killed all members of Preschool Girls. I'm scared about the possible deaths of the Preschool Girls by the AT-PG Assassin Troopers. We will protect the Preschool Girls when the AT-PG Assassin Troopers were feared by me, my team, Team JNPR and Corvo." --Ruby Rose, Even Crazier Retaliations They will fight for the Coalition of the Red Star,Redcoat Union, Frederick North and George Germain. Assessments Pros Their strength is when they found Preschool Girls, they will get more strength, faster attack, faster speed and have use more blinks skills, but they can have an ability of immunity to bullet attacks when the Preschool Girls are attacking AT-PG Assassin Troopers. Cons Their weakness is Ruby Rose, Corvo Attano, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY. AT-PG Assassin Troopers could lose their Blink skill, lose immunity to bullet attacks and weaken further. Category:Assassin Units Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Fanmade Units Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Infantry Category:Redcoat Union Arsenal Category:Units